The Spider Twins: The Begining
by spidertwin68
Summary: Peter Parker, Spider-Man, has two teenage fraternal twins who inherited their father's spider powers. They must deal with high school, extracurricular activities, and dating. Normal teenage troubles, right? Not for the Spider-Twins.
1. Chapter 1

**The Spider Twins: Chapter one**

**Fifteen Years Ago**

Peter Parker, secretly the "Amazing Spiderman", awoke to the cries of his two newborn twins in the next room. He shook his head to clear away the drowsiness and pushed the sheets off of him. The alarm clock conveniently placed on his nightstand flashed two forty seven in the morning. He had an appointment with Robbie Robertson later in the morning to discuss the opening for a staff photographer at the Daily Bugle. He needed a real job and getting an irregular paycheck from that cheapskate Jameson for pictures of his alter ego wasn't going to cut it. Especially now that his family had just grown by two.

His sleeping wife shifted slightly under the cotton sheets. He shuffled his feet towards the twins' bedroom. Their small bedroom was painted half a light pink and the other half baby blue. His wife thought it would be cute to have it painted both colors.

Their cries and whimpers were in complete unison. He walked over to Angel's crib first. Her crib was also light pink like everything else on her half of the room with a miniature brown teddy bear wearing a red bowtie. He picked her up with his left arm and little Richard with his right arm. He gently rocked them in his arms and hummed the lullaby Aunt May sang to him as a child. Their cries turned into whimpers and then into silence as they drifted off to sleep. He set them back down into their respective beds. He noticed that they had both grown silent and fell asleep at the exact same time. 'Huh. That defiantly wasn't in the "Idiot's Guide to Having Twins" book Aunt May got me' he thought.

"Hmmmm….Peter Parker secretly the 'Spectacular Spider-Dad'. Who would have thought."

Peter turned to see his wife standing in the doorway in a white nightgown covered by a long white robe. The moonlight from the window made her hair look like spun gold and her eyes like shining blue sapphires. She looked like she just stepped out of a dream.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Her voice was like soft music to his ears.

"Shouldn't you Gwen? Like Reed ordered?" She smiled softly and looked to the twins.

"I'm fine, Peter." She was lying. He knew her well enough to know that much. Something about the way her mouth curved always gave her away.

She had almost died giving birth because of his irradiated blood had somehow affected the pregnancy. Fortunately, Reed Richards or "Mr. Fantastic" of the world famous team "the Fantastic four" kept her and the twins alive. Peter held her hand through the whole experience. Blood was gushing out of her by the pints. Crimson blood soaked the clothes of himself, Gwen, and Reed. His eyes welled with tears.

Seeing he was lost in remembrance of that day she wiped the tears from his face. She gave him a deep passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around him. She was so light and fragile in his embrace. He wasn't sure if it was because of his above average strength or if she was just weaker than he expected. They silently walked into their bedroom and he crawled back into the bed. Gwen however stayed by the door and watched her husband try to relax and get back to sleep.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water," she announced. He nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. She made sure his eyes were closed before she walked over to the nightstand and slipped his cell phone into her pocket before exiting the room.

She made her way down the flight of stairs to the small kitchen below. She made sure he hadn't followed her and pulled out the cell phone. She scrolled down the contacts before finding the name she was searching for. She pressed the TALK button and waited as the phone rang a few times before someone answered.

"Pete? What time…why callin so early?" a man's voice answered. His voice was a mixture of both sleep and expensive wine. She took a deep breath. Peter would kill her if he found out whom she was talking to and what she was about to say. That's why she had to keep it a secret.

"Tony? It's Gwen. I really need you right now." Her voice was shaky from fear and shame.

After talking to Tony for a few minutes she headed back upstairs. Her husband was soundly asleep and snoring slightly. She deposited the phone back on the nightstand and quietly got in the bed beside him. She quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead that made a small smile spread across his face.

"Goodnight, spider."

**Today**

"Angel! Come on if you want a ride to school!" Richard yelled from the kitchen looking at his watch. Now at the age of fifteen he stood tall and muscular with short curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Clad in a black t-shirt and black jeans he slung his blue backpack over his shoulder. He set down his empty glass of orange juice and grabbed the keys off the table.

Angel hated being rushed for school. She quickly checked herself in the mirror. A fifteen-year-old blonde bombshell with soft blue eyes that drove guys crazy. Everyone told her she looked exactly like her mom but with long curly locks instead of Gwen's straight hair. She held her hair back with two small black barrettes. Dressed in a pink long sleeve top and a black miniskirt she "borrowed" from her mother. She attached a silver locket she got when she was twelve around her neck. She grabbed her pink backpack and went downstairs.

"Hon, the kids are leaving." Peter stood by the front door with a coffee mug in his hand. He wore a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes, with thick glasses on his face. A few gray hairs beginning to show at his temples.

"Okay. Hold on. I'm coming." Gwen pulled her hair back in a ponytail. An aching pain shot through her body. Quickly she reached for a medication bottle in her makeup bag. Her hand began to shake erratically as she poured a few red pills into her palm. After swallowing them her blood shot red eyes turned back to their normal blue color.

She looked at herself in the mirror disgusted with what she saw looking back at her. She put the pill bottle labeled 'Stark Industries' into the makeup bag and locked it in a drawer. She took a few moments to compose herself and quickly jogged down the stairs.

"Bye, babes." She gave Richard a kiss on the cheek and gave Angel a big hug.

"Bye, mom," they replied in unison. They quickly went out the door. Peter took a sip of his coffee as he watched them drive off.

"We're good parents, right?" Peter finally spoke. He looked to Gwen who was in the kitchen.

"Of course, Super-dad. How many superheroes do you know that are great parents?"

Peter looked at her and chuckled. "Well…now that you mention it…" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

**Standard High School**

Richard drove into the student parking lot of the school. He parked his dented red car beside a shiny blue truck. He hadn't had the car long but dents were everywhere and the red paint was peeling off. He inhaled deeply.

"You have your costume?" He looked over to Angel in the passenger seat. She nodded and pointed to her backpack.

"Good. We go out on patrol after school." He opened his door and got out the car.

"That is if you don't get detention our first day back to school." He gave her a dirty look and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing. He had a hard time staying out of trouble. She hopped out the car and grabbed her walked towards the school building and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Today is a brand new day!" he yelled as the first school bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spider Twins: Chapter Two**

**Standard High School**

"Jessica! Hey!" Angel Parker waved to her friend further down the hallway. She quickly ran up to Jessica. She was running a little too fast for a normal teenage girl. Richard would have to talk to her about that later. The two teenage girls squealed and jumped up and down as they embraced.

Jessica was a stunning beauty with long platinum blond hair and green eyes. She was the daughter of the cheer leading and gymnastics coach. Angel and Jessica had been friends since birth and were closer than sisters. Richard on the other hand thought she was the hottest girl in school. Well besides his girlfriend Emily of course.

"Richie! Whuzz up my man!" Richard felt his spider-sense go off. He turned around to look for danger but only saw his friend.

"Hey Willy!" Willy Jr. was tall and athletic with greasy brown hair and dark brown eyes. A picture of a large white skull was printed on his black shirt. Richie and Willie had been "partners-in-crime" since the third grade when Willy beat up a kid that would pick on Richie.

"Hmmm…I see Angel is lookin good. She still stuck up?" Richie looked at him in disgust. Willy had once tried hitting on Angel and she just laughed in his face. Of course Richie didn't blame her. Willy spent most of his time in detention or suspended. He was trouble but he was loyal to his friends. Dangerously loyal.

Angel distracted herself from Jessica who was rambling on about all the clubs they should join this year. She didn't really care about the clubs. Her afternoons were already busy enough. She looked for her brother who was further down the hall talking to Willy. She rolled her eyes. Willy always had a crush…no _obsession_…with Angel since he first met her. She once even caught him in her room going through her stuff after she came home from Jessica's house. She broke his left arm and gave him a black eye. He was too embarrassed to admit getting beat up by a girl and told everyone it was from playing football. She smiled at the memory.

"Angel?" Jessica snapped her fingers in Angel's face.

"Oh. Uh…sorry Jess. Blanked out for a second," Angel quickly explained. Jessica just looked annoyed and folded her arms across her chest.

"I asked if we we're still doing cheer leading this year." Angel's face lit up and began to smile as Jessica said this.

"Of course! And we're both going to make it." Jessica unfolded her arms and smiled. She grabbed Angel and gave her a big hug. Angel peered around Jessica's shoulder to see Willy staring intently at her. She balled up her fist and pointed to her eye mocking when she gave him a black eye. Getting the message he quickly said goodbye to Richie and walked off. Angel smiled to herself.

"Ewww! Get a room you two!" Emily Osborn mocked as she passed Angel and Jessica. Jessica let go of Angel and balled up her fist. Angel grabbed Jessica by the arm and shook her head. Jessica unballed her fist and frowned. Emily wasn't worth suspension on the first day back to school.

Angel knew how Jessica felt. Angel wanted nothing more than to just let loose and rip out Emily's throat. The only problem was Richie was dating the witch. Emily walked up to Richie and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and swept her into a hug. Emily Osborn had the perfect life. She was rich, popular, and was dating the football quarterback. She had long dark red hair, green eyes, freckles, and wore her Standard High Sabers cheer leading outfit. She was any teenage boy's dream girlfriend. But Angel saw her for what she really was: a shallow, manipulative girl all wrapped up in a miniskirt.

Suddenly, the school bell rang for the beginning of first period. Angel took out a slip of paper schedule for the new semester. 'First period is…Honors World Lit with Mrs. Wilkerson. Room 113D.' she thought as she grabbed her bag and hurried to class.

Richie entered his first period class and took one of the desks in the back of the room. He threw his bag on the floor beside the desk and scanned the room for familiar faces. He recognized some of his teammates on the football team, some cheerleaders, and a few over achievers. No one in his circle of friends. 'If only Emily was in this class. Then maybe it'd be worth it' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and waited for the first day lecture he knew the teacher was going to give. A tap on his shoulder made him peek with one eye open. Angel had taken the seat next to him and had a big grin on her face. He groaned and closed his eye once more. Another year being compared to his "perfect" sister by the teachers. Angel started talking to a tall black guy who took the seat in front of her. He had short black hair and hazel brown eyes. He was on the football team with Richie and just transferred to the school. Jason…Davis? Something like that. Mrs. Wilkerson walked in the room as soon as the tardy bell rang. She was a short, chubby old woman with short hair and a shrill voice.

"Alright class…settle down. I'm going to take attendance and then I'm going to tell you what I expect from each and everyone of you this year." Her voice was like nails on a chalkboard Richie thought. He stayed awake just long enough for her to call his name and then drifted off to sleep. Angel just shook her head in disapproval. An hour and a half later, Mrs. Wilkerson was still droning on when the bell rang and woke Richie from his sleep. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and walked out with Angel.

Next period was Honors Chemistry with Professor Caldwell on the second floor. Professor Caldwell was a tall, slender man with short gray hair, a goatee, and glasses. "Ahh…Richard and Angel Parker. Pleasure to meet you both." He smiled and shook their hands as they entered the room. "The offspring of two great scientists. I had the pleasure of teaching your mother. And heard great things about your brilliant father. I expect you two to be my star students." He winked at them and they both nodded. Richard tried not to laugh in his face. Him? A star student? Maybe when pigs fly.

Angel spotted Jessica and took the seat next to her. "Richie!" Emily called him and motioned for him to sit next to her. He gladly took the seat. The table had beakers and tools scattered across it. Luckily Emily was an honor student and could help him pass the class. That's when he noticed the students. More jocks and nerds but then he saw Danny Harris talking to Karrie Elliot. If Willy was Richie's "partner-in-crime" then Danny was definitely his best friend. Richie, Angel, Danny, and Jessica were childhood friends and knew each other through their parents. He had short red hair and in a "Justin Bieber" haircut as Richie would call it with a camera around his neck. He was the photographer for the school newspaper. Karrie Elliot was another one of Angel's friends that became part of their group during freshman year. She was also captain of the Math Club. She was short, had long messy brown hair, thick glasses, and braces. A real nerd with a heart of gold.

Emily waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Richie." He didn't even realize he was daydreaming. "Hey." He turned to her and smiled. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. He could feel his heart skip a beat. Beautiful, kind, smart, and funny. He was dating the perfect girl and yet…he knew he didn't deserve her. He wanted her to be happy but she never could be with him and his secret life. He just couldn't bear to be away from her. Superheroes need love too…right? She placed her hand on top on top of his and held it there as Professor Caldwell began going over safety instructions. After Chemistry they headed to lunch then Spanish with Ms. Johnson and finally Honors Math with Ms. Winston. Nothing big really, just the normal first day stuff. After school when the last bell rang, Richie waited outside by the flagpole for Angel. He couldn't spot her through the thick crowd of people. Then he saw her exit the main building talking to Jessica as usual. She said good-bye to Jessica and walked with Richie to his car. "So…we have a whole two hours before we have to go home. What should we do?" Richard flashed his big grin. "I think we can come up with something to do to pass the time." She smiled mischievously.

**Next: The Wicked White Witch**

**A/N: This chapter was actually pretty hard for me. I couldn't decide how I wanted to introduce the supporting cast into the story. Having major writer's block, I decided to skip it and return later on after I finished the next few chapters. Last chapter i wanted to focus on the main characters and their home life, but this one I wanted to show their relationships with their friends and teachers. A lot of plot points were hinted at in this chapter that will lead into future stories. Anyway, hope you liked this story and please leave comments. Thanks.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Wicked White Witch**

**Standard High School**

"Richard Parker number 24 for Standard High has the ball. He's making it towards the end zone. He fakes a right and …TOUCHDOWN!" the announcer described the events occurring before him on the football field. "The score is now 14 to 8. Standard High is in the lead." The crowd in the stands cheered. "Go Richie! Go Richie! Go Richie!" the cheerleaders sang in unison directed by the head cheerleader and Richie's girlfriend Emily.

Richie was the star quarterback for the Standard High Sabers and loving every moment of it. He ran over to the other players and the coach by the bench. "Good job out there Parker," Coach Thompson said while patting him on the back, "You keep this up and we got this in the bag." Richard nodded. He removed his helmet to reveal blond curly helmet hair. He removed his mouth guard and got a cup of Gatorade. He watched the players on the field. Northbrook was a really good football team, but Standard High was better. Coach Thompson stood on the sidelines barking orders at the players to run faster and to go after the heavy hitters. Richard wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.

He looked over to Emily who was talking to her father in the bleachers. By the look on her face she looked upset and on the verge of tears. He'd wait until after the game to see if he was alright and let her cool off a little bit. "But Dad you promised you'd stay for our first game! Couldn't you at least wait until halftime!" Emily whined. Harry Osborn didn't even bother to look away from his cell phone to his irate teenage daughter. "Emily, I work. I'm an important businessman in charge of a multi-billion dollar company. I don't have time to watch some infantile teenagers play a primitive game of football." He sounded uninterested before the now trembling red headed girl in front of him. "I'll see you at home. And tell Richie I said hello."

And with that he walked past her and down the steps fading out of view. She finally broke down crying as she watched him go. The people around her who happened to see the spectacle wanted to reach out to her and comfort her. Jessica, Angel Parker's platinum blonde best friend, saw the whole thing and went to help Emily. She didn't even really like the girl, but she knew about having father issues. She grabbed Emily's hand and held it until Emily snatched her hand away and stormed off. 'This is what I get for trying to be nice' Jessica thought as she went back down to the field with the other cheerleaders.

Emily didn't even realize she was running until she tripped and fell in some mud. Mud and grass stains covered her cheerleading outfit. She covered her face in embarrassment. She heard snickering and looked up to see two teenage girls trying hard not to burst out laughing. She glared at them and they ran off. She walked to the main building and into the girl's restroom. It was completely deserted. She went into the stall and began to cry again. "He doesn't love you," a voice said from outside the stall. "Who's…sniff…who's there?" Emily asked through choked sobs. "Who do you think?" the voice replied. Curiosity got the best of her and she exited the stall.

She looked around and saw no one. She slowly walked towards the door. "Warmer… warmer..."the voice announced. As she walked past the sink the voice laughed maniacally. "You're Red Hot!" At first she was confused and then she saw it. Above the sink was a mirror. At first glance you wouldn't see anything wrong, but when Emily looked into the mirror she saw her reflection. A girl with long dark red hair pulled back in a ponytail and red, puffy green eyes stared back at her. Everything seemed to be normal. Except for the fact that her reflection had a sinister grin on her face when Emily had nothing to smile about.

"He doesn't love you. You were a mistake. An embarrassment. A burden. He didn't even bother to watch one lousy game." Was she going crazy? Was she losing her mind like her grandfather? Was she seeing things or were her insecurities finally being heard? "Worthless, pathetic, pitiful, tragic, sorry excuse for an Osborn. Make them pay. Make them all pay!" her reflection screeched. "H-h-how?" Emily fumbled. "You know exactly how!" Laughter could be heard coming out of the restroom and pouring into the empty hallways.

"Come on, Parker! Don't give up now!" Coach Thompson yelled to Richie. Richard was barely paying attention. He was worried about Emily. No one had seen her since she stormed off. That was about half an hour ago. Richard tried to focus on the game before him. The other team, the Westbrook Wombats, had the ball and was quickly catching up to the Sabers. The score was now 14 to 12. The Sabers were still in the lead. Barely. One of the players lunged at Richie, but he quickly dodged him.

Suddenly, like going in slow motion, all the players stopped. The coach stopped shouting. The cheerleaders stopped cheering and the crowd grew silent. Richie stopped running and looked to the crowd. The crowd was silent except for a few people muttering and pointing. He looked up to see what was so important and that's when he felt his spider sense go off.

Something was flying towards the field. Fast. The figure slowly came into view. It was a woman on a flying…broomstick? She wore a tight black outfit with white knee high boots and gloves going up to her elbows. She had long white hair with black highlights and pale skin. She had on black lipstick and black circles around her pupil less eyes. Maybe it was just a mask? Richie wasn't sure. A white belt across her slim waist had two silver W's on the belt buckle and small black skulls going all over the belt. She removed one of the black skulls from her belt. "Let's play ball!" She threw the skull and it exploded on impact with the ground a few feet from Richie.

The force of the blast knocked Richie and the other players back. Quickly getting to his feet he saw the crowd started to panic and were running to safety. People were running to their cars and falling over each other. Richie spotted a little girl lying on the ground crying and helped her up before she got trampled by the startled crowd. Angel ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm. "What are we going to do about that?" Angel pointed to the woman who was hovering a few feet above the hole and laughing maniacally.

"You go. I'll cover for you and help these people." She nodded and ran behind the bleachers. Looking around to make sure no one saw her she pulled out her costume. Taking out the scruncie that held her blonde hair up she quickly removed her cheerleading outfit and slipped into her costume.

The woman watched the people run away in fear. It was utter chaos. People screaming and falling over each other. "You gain power through fear," a wise man once told her. They feared her and she felt more powerful than ever. Of course this was just a distraction and a way to get the attention of the real challenge. She removed another black skull and aimed for the main school building. As soon as she reached back to throw the skull it was webbed to her hand.

"Couldn't you wait until half time? We were winning! Barely." She looked around frantically to see the owner of the voice. She saw a teenage girl in a skin tight costume coming towards her. 'Finally the real fun can begin' she thought. She tore off the webbing and threw the bomb at the girl. She quickly dodged the skull, grabbed it with another strand of webbing, and threw it back at its owner. It reached a few feet before exploding and almost knocking her off her broomstick. Recovering her balance she finally got a good look at her attacker.

She wore a skin tight black outfit with a huge metallic spider on her chest whose long legs wrapped around and connected at the back. She wore a black mask that covered the upper half of her face and left her mouth and nose uncovered. Two big silver triangular eye patches allowed her to see out but prevented anyone from looking in. An opening at the top of the mask allowed her long golden blonde hair to cascade down her shoulders.

"Sorry I'm more of a baseball kinda girl." Her voice was oddly hypnotic to Angel and brought back memories of watching the 'Wizard of Oz' for the hundredth time. Angel had never seen her before. She was definitely new…and dangerous.

"So what do the W's stand for? Wicked Witch? Witch of the West?" Angel lunged at her and tried to punch her in the face. "Cute. But no. Its White Witch, Spidergirl." She quickly grabbed Angel's fist inches away from impact and held her by the throat with her other hand. The White Witch lifted her up so she could look her in the eye…patches as the life was chocked out of her and smiled. "I expected more of a challenge. Oh well. Any last words?" Angel gurgled out something she couldn't understand. Angel shot out a web line that stuck itself to her eyes. Removing one hand from Spider girl's neck she tried removing the webbing from her eyes.

Using this to her advantage, Spidergirl used both hands to hold on to White Witch and kicked both of her feet into her stomach making her release her grip on Angel's neck. Using the momentum she flipped backwards in midair. The White Witch was flying uncontrollably on the broomstick and struggling to remove the webbing. Falling down to get some distance she shot out another web line to the bottom of the mechanical broomstick. She used it to pull herself up and come full circle and land on the broomstick behind the White Witch.

Finally removing the webbing she spun around and punched Spidergirl with all her strength. Her hand connected to Angel's face before she could duck. Angel grabbed her jaw in pain and stumbled back. 'Okay. So she has super strength too. Good to know' Angel thought. The White Witch held her hand in pain after hitting such a hard surface. She ignored the pain to focus on her opponent. She needed a distraction so she could regroup. She grabbed another skull from her belt with her good hand and threw it down to the bleachers. Angel's spider-sense went off but it was too late for her to stop it.

Several feet below Richie felt his spider-sense go off. He looked up to see a skull being hurled towards the bleachers where a few teenagers were standing and watching the fight. "Run you morons!" Richie yelled at the top of his lungs. Realizing they were in danger the group scattered leaving only Richie's best friend Danny Harris foolishly taking pictures of Spidergirl. Richie ran as fast as he could to save his friend.

'Come on Parker! Spiderman could save him!' Richie mentally berated himself. Danny was oblivious to the danger he was in. His eyes were focused on his camera and the pretty blonde yelling above him. He could hear a lot of shouting behind him but ignored it. He zoomed in on his camera and saw some black thing was blocking his view. Putting the camera down for the first time he suddenly realized it was a bomb and froze with fear.

The bomb was inches from his face when he felt himself being pushed out of the way. As if in slow motion the bomb impacted with the bleachers and caused a huge explosion that sent debris flying everywhere. Danny felt the impact of the blast as him and his mystery savior were sent flying into the football field. Danny's shoulder impacted with the ground and caused him to yelp in pain. He looked over to see the mystery person who saved him was a few feet away from him. Face down in the grass Danny saw he was dressed in a football jersey and had the number 24 and the name Parker on his back. nstantly, he realized it was his friend and called out to him. Panic shot through him as his friend didn't even move. He called out to him again but this time his friend moved slightly. Danny breathed a sigh of relief before he lost consciousness.

Danny awoke to see a paramedic checking his pulse in the back of an ambulance. His clothes were torn and singed while his short red hair was messy and had grass in it. He looked over to see Richie over in another ambulance being looked at. His jersey was torn and dirty also but other than that he looked fine. A large crowd of people had gathered around the ambulance to see who had gotten hurt. Most of the girls had panicked at the thought of their school's star quarterback being hurt even though he wasn't. He suddenly remembered Spidergirl and White Witch and looked up into the sky. Seeing no one there he figured he'd missed the fight while he was unconscious.

"How do you feel?" Danny looked to see Spidergirl standing next to him. "G-Great…strong as a horse." He flexed his biceps to prove his point. She giggled and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Glad to hear you're okay. Oh yeah. You dropped this." She smiled and held up his camera. He held it and checked to make sure it wasn't broken. Surprisingly it wasn't.

"Thanks. Wait…where's that girl who attacked us?" he asked looking up at her. She sighed. "She freaked out when she saw you two were hurt. Knocked me down and flew off," she said balling up her fist at her side, "I don't think we've seen the last of her." She looked over to Richie who was talking to Coach Thompson.

"Glad you're okay kid. Stay out of trouble." She shot out a webline from her wrist and swung off. He reached for his camera and started to take more pictures of the masked heroine. She turned and blew him a kiss before she faded from view. He wanted to melt right there. 'Wait…kid? How old is she?' he thought to himself. He shuddered at the thought of a 40 year old woman under the mask.

"You good Parker. Saved a lot of students. I think that's the fastest I've ever seen you run. Maybe you should join the track team," Coach Thompson said while patting Richie on his back.

"Uh…no thanks Coach. I got enough on my plate already. It was probably just a one time thing anyway. Adrenaline rush you know?" Richie replied nervously."Uh huh. Adrenaline." He didn't look convinced but he accepted his answer.

**Elsewhere**

The White Witch hid behind the school's main building. Curled up she held her knees up to her chest as she sat against the wall. She was crying silently behind her mask. 'I didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not Richie. It's all _Spidergirl's_ fault. _She_ did this.' She removed her mask to reveal the tear streaked face of Emily Osborn. 'I never want to see this stupid mask again.' She threw her mask to the ground and continued to cry again. She made a silent vow to herself to never wear her costume again. Finally ending the Osborn legacy that had only destroyed lives and putting an end to her short-lived career as a super villain.

**Standard High School, Monday**

"Hey Joseph! Look at what I've got!" Danny Harris walked into the school newspapers office. The small room had only a few vacant desks, some computers, and a bulletin board. Old newspapers, articles, and pictures littered the desks and floor.

"Hopefully those pictures I of the football field being rebuilt like I told you to get," the school newspaper's editor Joseph said coldly while looking through some articles for the next printing.

"I have something even better," Danny replied confidently. He threw down a stack of pictures in front of Joseph. Joseph looked away from his articles and picked up the pictures. His eyes grew wide as he looked through the photos of Spidergirl fighting the White Witch.

"Leeza! Drop whatever you're doing and write me an article for these photos. I want this on the front page." Joseph handed the photos to a female reporter and she quickly began typing up a new article. "You know Harris, you keep bringing in photos like these and you could work for the Daily Bugle one day." Danny walked off feeling good about himself. He pulled out a photo of Spidergirl blowing him a kiss as she swung off and smiled.

**Next: The Origin of the White Witch**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long but I've been a little busy. And there is the first villain for the Spider twins. And who better to be their first villain than Richie's own girlfriend? I know it says that Emily has already put her super villain career behind her but the White Witch will be forced out of retirement soon. I think Harry sounded too much like his father but I think it was needed to help steer Emily in the same situation he was put in by Norman. Also, if you didn't notice, I tried to make Danny like another Peter Parker but without the spider powers. Anyway, please leave comments. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Spider-Twins: Origin of the White Witch**

**Osborn Residence, 3 Months Ago**

"Senorita Emily! Breakfast!" a female voice announced from outside the enormous bedroom.

Emily Antoinette Osborn rolled over in her huge bed and rubbed her eyes. She had barely gotten any sleep last night because she kept having nightmares of exploding pumpkins and laughing goblins. Posters of various celebrities and singers like Dazzler adorn her hot pink and lime green walls. A picture of Emily and her boyfriend Richard smiling was framed and sitting on her dresser. Another picture of the Spider Twins ripped out from a magazine was pinned to a dart board hanging on her wall. Two darts were lodged in their heads.

Wearing only a long pink t-shirt with 'Heartbreaker' written on it, she stretched and yawned. She went into the bathroom and went up to the sink to wash her face. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror and saw a beautiful teenage girl with long fiery red hair, nice luscious pink lips, and a small batch of freckles on the bridge of her nose. She frowned at the dark bags under her vibrant green eyes from her lack of sleep for the past few weeks. She shrugged her shoulders and ignored it as she exited the bathroom.

She hummed to herself as she went downstairs towards the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked eggs and bacon filled the very expensive, gourmet kitchen. Her half brother Norman Harold Osborn Jr. , or "Normie" for short, sat at the kitchen table by the window. He shoveled food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days.

Normie was nineteen with reddish-brown hair, a trimmed goatee, and thin glasses over blue eyes. Noticing Emily in the doorway staring at him he smiled and waved. Looking at his watch he shot of his seat and headed for the door. He shoved a bagel into his mouth and ran out the door to his black convertible so he wouldn't be late for his first class at ESU.

Emily shook her head and sat down in his seat at the table. The family chef, Pierre De Laufante, handed her a plate of scrambled eggs, buttered toast, and two slices of bacon.

"Bon appetite!" Pierre said in a very thick French accent.

Pierre was one of the very few things from her home in Paris. He was brought to America and hired as the head chef by her father to make her feel more at home after her mother, Harry's third ex-wife, fell terminally ill. His food reminded her of home and her mother which caused her eyes to start to water.

"Good morning, Miss Emily," Maria said in her usual cheery voice as she walked in the kitchen. Emily quickly composed herself and put on a fake smile.

Maria was the head maid of the house, but was also Emily's mother figure. Even though she had a slight Spanish accent, it was nowhere near as thick as Pierre's French one. Over the three years Emily had been living with her father at the Osborn Estate, Maria had taught her to speak fluent Spanish to add to her French and English vocabulary.

"Buenos dias, Maria. Did you tell Leonard that I needed a ride to the… you know?" Emily blushed and looked over to Pierre who was paying no attention to their conversation.

"He will be ready to take you within the hour as promised."

Emily smiled and continued to eat her breakfast. After taking a shower and getting dressed, Emily made her way outside to the limo where Leonard the chauffer was waiting patiently.

**New York City, Raft Prison**

The black limo drove up to a dock where a transport boat was waiting. Leonard stepped out and opened the door for Emily to get out. She stood there waiting and watched as the limo quickly drove off before she boarded the boat.

The boat took her to the maximum security prison known as "The Raft". It was heavily guarded and hosed some of the world's most dangerous criminals. After going through all the security checkpoints, she was led by four armed security guards. Dressed in bulletproof armor and helmets, they carried loaded guns with pistols, stun guns, and tranquilizers on their belt. They led her into a small room with a table, two chairs, and security cameras. She sat down in one of the chairs and quietly waited. Two of the security guards stood by the door. After a few minutes, the door opened again and the man she came to see was escorted in. the guards aimed their guns at his heads while his handcuffs were removed and he took the seat across from Emily.

"Emily…it's nice to see you again." His voice was calm but it still sent chills down her spine. She smiled despite his cold, emotionless glare.

Norman Osborn, formerly Spiderman's arch foe Green Goblin, was her grandfather. Wanting to become the kingpin of crime, he took on the Green Goblin persona and fought the original Spiderman. Abandoning his Goblin persona after his brief "death", he became the Iron Patriot with armor similar to Tony Stark's and had his own team of villainous Avengers. He became a world icon and a media darling until his fall from grace at the hands of the heroes during his assault on Asgard. He had been incarcerated in the Raft ever since.

"Not getting much sleep?" Norman broke the silence between them as genuine concern crossed his face.

"Huh? Oh…um I guess not. I've been having these strange nightmares lately. I haven't gotten that much sleep." She remembered the bags under her eyes and absentmindedly began to rub at them.

"Osborns don't fear anything. Much less have nightmares." His voice was stern and annoyed. She nodded her head obediently.

"How is Normie? I hear he is studying business at Empire State." He quickly changed the subject. He did not want to upset his only visitor.

"He's good. He's in his sophomore year now. He's almost never home and only comes to eat and sleep," her smiled and rolled her eyes, "And daddy- - "

"I didn't ask about your pathetic, spineless excuse for a father! He was never a true Osborn and you will not utter his name in my presence again!" His voice was calm but his eyes were furious. He was standing up now and the guards had their weapons up and awaiting his next move. He waved for them to lower the guns and they reluctantly did so as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry. I'm not angry at you." He smiled. Or as close to a smile as he could show without looking soft.

"It's fine. I understand. Completely." If it was one thing that Emily and her grandfather agreed on it was their shared hatred for her father and his only son. She looked him in his eyes and for a brief moment she could have sworn she saw a look of kjbdgvjkjk.

"Wrap it up you two!" A guard warned them after looking at the clock mounted on the wall. Emily looked up at the clock not really believing him. But like the guard said, visiting hours was almost over. Time always seemed to fly by when she visited him.

"We don't have a lot of time Emily, but I want you to remember one thing: Osborns are never weak. We never show fear. Especially not to spiders. Make me proud." Norman reached across the table and grabbed a hold of Emily's hand in his. "Oh…and tell Pierre I said: Jack-O-Lantern."

Emily looks confused as Norman stands up from the table and the guards put the handcuffs back on his hands. They quickly lead him out of the room and back to his cell. His last words stuck in her head even as she was escorted out of the prison. He knew their chef Pierre? How can that be if he had been in prison for the majority of her life? And what exactly does Jack-O-Lantern mean?

On the way back home, Emily thought about what he had told her. Surprisingly, she enjoyed her visits and their talks. She always felt like his words were always in some type of code that she was supposed to figure out. She would visit every other week and looked forward to the next piece of whatever puzzle she was supposed to solve. Luckily her father didn't know what was going on or he would have forbid her from ever seeing her grandfather again. Luckily he was too wrapped up in his work to even notice his daughter's disappearing.

Breep breep. Emily looked over to her purse and pulled out her vibrating phone. The caller ID read "Richie".

"Hi Richie. What's up?" Emily calmly answered.

"Hey, Em. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight? We can go see that movie with the aliens you were talking about the other day." He sounded shy and unsure of himself like he was asking her out for the first time even though they had been dating for about a year. She loved that about him. He was so innocent and naïve of the evil in the world. The evil she felt inside of her.

"Hello? Emily?"

"Oh…sorry. I actually have some things to do today. How about tomorrow?"

There's silence on the other end and Emily is nervous that he might have seen through her lie. "Yeah. Okay. Tomorrow then. I'll pick you up at eight. Love you."

"Love you." She could tell he was smiling through the phone and she couldn't help from smiling too as she hangs up. Her heart sank a little bit. Why did she have to lie to him? What was more important than Richie? She thought for a moment. Family. Family and honor. She knew her destiny now: to bring honor back to the Osborn name. The name that was driven insane, empowered, and then drug through the mud.

"Make me proud." His words rang through her head. She smiled. She knew exactly how to make hi9m proud to be an Osborn.

Osborn Residence, A Few Hours Later

Arriving at the mansion, she saw Maria standing at the doorway waiting to greet her.

"How did it go?" Maria questioned as she entered the mansion.

"Okay I guess. He's fine but he still gives me the creeps." Maria nods her head in understanding.

Emily heads into the kitchen to see Pierre putting a turkey in the oven that would be their dinner. He turned around to see Emily looking at him.

"Ahh Miss Emily. Back so soon? Roasted turkey and fresh vegetables for dinner."

Emily paid no attention to what he was saying. "Oh…and tell Pierre I said: Jack-O-Lantern." Those were the last words he said before he was dragged away.

"Jack-O-Lantern." Emily said finally staring directly at him. Pierre's eyes grew wide and he dropped a glass bowl that shattered as it hit the ground. He let out a deep breath.

It's About time. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up this whole act." Now it was Emily's turn to grow wide eyed in surprise. Pierre dropped his French accent and spoke in a very clear New York accent.

"My name is not Pierre De Laufante. My real name is Donald Menken. I have worked for your grandfather for many years. I was assigned to look after you while he was away in prison."

"What? Why?" Emily was completely caught off guard by his revelation.

"I was supposed to keep an eye on you and your father. Mr. Osborn doesn't trust your father and so I was told to wait until he felt you were truly ready to become an Osborn. Now is the time for you to live up to the Osborn name."

Emily was completely shell shocked. It was a lot to digest. So many questions were running through her head. But only one was she most worried about.

"What is it I have to do exactly?" Emily sighed and looked over at him. He just stared at her with a wicked grin across his face.


End file.
